wookipediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Galaxy Beyond (story being developed)
Star Wars A Galaxy Beyond is a story in the making which will take place from 12 years before the clone wars to the execution of order 66, and will focus on a group of Jedi and their clone forces as they embark on countless journeys in the unknown depths of the outer rim to the heart of the Galactic Republic. These heroes will eventually discover an assassin, who murdered a Jedi master. Once encountering and interrogating the killer, they discover that they work for a dark force wielder, who wants to stop a devious plan to overthrow the Republic, so that they can take over the Republic and end the everlasting conflict between Jedi and Sith. The Jedi and this mysterious warrior engage in many duels and battles. Their stories last the entire clone wars where it will then split into 4 separate stories.1-A Jedi named Axe Cierra who's mater was killed by an unknown assassin which leads to him turning to the dark-side in an attempt to murder the assassin. He finds the light in himself after almost killing a friend. His evil spirit still corrodes his destiny, and during the end of the clone wars drags him into the darkness once again.2-An apprentice to Cierra who is strong with the light side but has a hard time controlling his feelings for his allies and companions as darkness overcomes the Republic and hi troops and master turn against him.3-A fellow apprentice to Cierra, Lheo Rgado is a more reckless and tempered boy who inherits most of his knowledge and training from the dark side of his master and joins his master as they plan to overthrow the Empire and rule the galaxy, though Lheo plans to deceive Cierra's son to kill his own father and then slaughter Cierra's son, making Rgado the Lord of the Galaxy. His plans are foiled though throughout many decisions and a gruesome civil war that shifts his allies between sides and shatters alliances. It is his murder from Cierra after his son betrays Rgado that truly ends the suffering of Lheo's shattered figure.4-This story focuses on a squadron of the clones that serve the Jedi and remove their chips and go separate ways as bounty hunters and freedom fighters. Sacrifices and betrayals are made as tensions rise between the Empire and the renegades. Here are some of the new subjects to be introduced in the stories.1- Planets: Bandora, Keo-Dridad, Iltooine, Kullustafar, Karzodia, and Malamare. 2-Clones/Allies: Duster, Speck, Trident, Screecher, Aston , Lieutenant Dright, Captain Spark, Captain Clasper, Ash, Kosmos, Thax, Bent, Stunner, Lunge, Kahn, Captain Drape. Commander Phantom, Skyward, Sidewinder, Truss, Commander Jesrode, Commander Mesa, Sergeant Haze, Rusher, Bug, Burner, Fraust, Ceetee, Popper, Korey, Ridge, Boomer, Willy, Knots, Dents, Crait, Kyrat, Admiral Ackloberra, and Sergeant Colman . 3-Jedi/Astro-droids: Axe Cierra/R7-P7, Lheo Rgado/C5-94 R1-A1, Jease Iasyle, Faii Reybel, Gescion Ulmado. 4-Bounty hunters-Ondeer Shyo, Neoka, Watsot Himal, RX-TT2 and Kyra Priet. 5-Enemies: Unidentified force-wielder(UFW),UFW's army, Droid army, Count Dooku, General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, Cad Bane. 5-Vehicles: T25-Speeder bike, Bandoran Theorax Starfighter, Bandoran shuttle, Bandoran Speeder bike, Malamarian Dreadnought, Malamarian Interceptor, Malamarian Industrial Station, Republic H-44 Shuttle, Republic Escort Fighter, Malamarian Factory Dreadnought, Jedi Tri-engine Shuttle, Jedi Defender, Republic Tesla Speeder, Separatist Droid Transport Shuttle, Droid Marine Transport(DTM)Droid Marine Assault Speeder(DMAS)Droid Marine Assault Craft(DMAC)Droid Marine Breacher(DMB)Republic Marine Gunship(RMG),Republic Marine Deployment Pod(RMDP)Republic Marine Tank(RMT)Republic Marine Landing Craft(RMLC)Republic Mobile Fortress(RMF)Droid Marine Headquarters(DMHQ), The Darkfire, Jease Iasyle's Bandoran starfighter, Axe Cierra's Prototype V-wing Starfighter, Lheo Rgado's Custom-built interceptor.